Merlin (OUAT)
Summary Merlin, better known as the Sorcerer and briefly known as the Usher, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the nineteenth episode of the fourth season. He is voiced by co-star Jonathan Adams in Season Four and is portrayed by guest star Elliot Knight in Season Five. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C physically. At least 6-C, likely High 6-B with magic. At least 5-B, possibly 5-A with Excalibur. Name: Merlin, The Sorcerer, Usher Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Human, Wizard Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Magic, Flight, Potioncraft, Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Energy Projection, Teleportation, BFR, Summoning, Astral Projection, Sealing, Can identify someone's weakest point with his gauntlet, Metal Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 normally. Same before, Type 8 while imprisoned by Excalibur), Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation (Completely obliterated enchanted cell bars. Superior to Zelena, Regina and Base Rumple), Death Manipulation (Scaled to Regina), Transmutation, Petrification, Sleep Inducement, Paralyzing of others, Spatial Manipulation (Scaled to Cora), Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation (Can affect souls and even remove them from bodies they are possessing), Causality Manipulation (Scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Law Manipulation (He created the rule that in case an Author writes his own happy ending, he will have his Author powers immediately withdrawn), Fear Manipulation (Scaled to Zelena), Healing (Mid, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Time Stop, Soul Possession, Shadow Extraction (Scaled to Pan), Immortal Killing and Anti-Regeneration via Excalibur (Stated that Excalibur was made to kill immortals and that their wounds can not be healed or regenerated), Clairvoyance, Clairvoyance, Regeneration (Low-High, possibly Low-Godly with preparation, if scaled to Zelena), Age Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Time Travel (Scaled to Zelena), Text Manipulation (Scaled to Cora), Technopathy, Extrasensory Perception, Memory Manipulation, Absorption with his hat, Mind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification and Power Removal (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless. Zelena can put a spell on Hook's lips and when he kissed Emma, her powers would be removed), Biological Manipulation (Scaled to Rumple), Size Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Creation (Can create things on air), Hellfire Manipulation, Enchanting Objects, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Scaled to Regina), Precognition, Ice Manipulation (Scaled to Ingrid), Invisibility, Cloth Manipulation, Duplication, Resistance to: Sleep Inducement, Transmutation and Petrification (Scaled to Rumple), Possession, Mental Resistance, Paralysis, BFR, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, minor Resistance to Sealing (Even while sealed by Nimue, he can send messages and see his future), many others 'Attack Potency: At least Street level physically (Superior to his apprentice). At least Island level+, likely Large Country level with magic (Constantly considered the most powerful wizard of all time, until Rumple became the "Ultimate Dark One" to which he is inferior. Defeated the Dark Swan). At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level with Excalibur. Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable to, albeit slightly slower than, Nimue) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. At least Class 25 with telekinesis (Superior to Regina) Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Island level+, likely Large Country level (While in possession of Broken Excalibur, King Arthur was incapable of hurting Merlin) Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Genius. High. (He is Thousands of years old. He has immense knowledge and understanding regarding spells, potions, and other topics related to magic) Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Like any sorcerer, Merlin is subject to the laws of magic, as a result, he is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel), Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, he can be immobilized by squid ink), Only extremely powerful magical weapons are powerful enough to kill him, like the Dark One's Dagger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Soul Users Category:Technology Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Size Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Age Users Category:Thread Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Technopaths Category:Text Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biology Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Space Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Time Travelers Category:Law Users Category:Time Stop Users